Little Distractions
by Crashrox92
Summary: With the Autobots arrival on Earth, Optimus has only the sake of the mission on his processor whatever it takes to find the Allspark, and with a cold sparked Prime making that vow he didn't predict the presence of a little girl, but none the less he will focus on his mission and push any distractions to the back of his mind, this time its all through Optimus's POV Please R and R :D
1. Arrival On Earth

**A/N i finally got round to making this, how Optimus met my Oc, I'm kind of loosely based how different he acts in the movie then in the G1 series so I've made him a bit cold in this but he won't be like that for long don't worry ;) anyway please R + R and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Arrival on Earth**

**Optimus's POV**

Our arrival on earth was executed accordingly, i now headed toward a rendezvous point after acquiring an appropriate vehicle form, if this is truly the very human we seek perhaps there is still hope or to at least stop the plaque of war from spreading through this world as well.

My spark has hardened due to eons of war and i have grown desperate, i have little patience at this point and i only have my optics set on the glasses and the allspark, i wish i had not gone down this path, but the constant losses and the death of our world has finally took its toll on me and though a hard truth, my emotions have grown cold...i do not believe i will ever be able to show a gentler side...to anyone.

I drove down a dark humid alleyway as it is commonly known, and in the distance i saw Bumblebee and the rest of my autobots; a human boy emerged from Bumblebee as well as a human girl and a human youngling, female as well. I was expecting only the boy but as long as they do not affect the object of our mission i can tolerate this.

I slowed down to a stop as the humans were in front of me very closely, i proceeded to transform adjusting myself to my newly found alt form, clicking every individual piece in to place the relief of finishing the transformation, as with every new alt form you acquire can take time when first transforming more then twenty seconds can be life threatening especially on the battle field.

But not holding onto that moment i swiftly got to introductions as i knelt down to the surprised humans, the boy had his mouth hanging open as the girl had both her hands covering her mouth, the youngling looked more intrigued than anything else, nonetheless i moved my face closer towards the boy as i prepared for confirmation, "are you Samuel James Witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" i uttered, the boy slightly stumbled forward as i retracted my head back a little, not mentally prepared for an encounter like this was to be expected.

"Y-Yeah." He answered hesitantly as i watched his eyes roam at my form.

"My name is Optimus Prime." I said glancing to all three of them now, "we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." I explained.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet said more casual then my own tone.

"Autobots." The boy repeated.

"What's crackin little bitches?" Jazz said not the most advised choice of words but moving on.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." I introduced.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said performing a number of flips before sitting himself on a scrapped vehicle.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, due to Jazz's Earthly accent.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." I explained moving on with introductions; i motioned to the children of Ironhide who stood behind them activating his cannons, "my weapons specialist Ironhide."

"You feelin lucky punk?" he said, the phrase is unusual; perhaps it is of a certain reference i do not understand at this point. The humans stress levels particularly the boys rose slightly in response to Ironhide pointing his cannons at them.

"Easy Ironhide." I said, Ironhide can be somewhat of a loose cannon and i did not want to take any chances on a world that could easily arise panic.

"Just kidding, i just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide said as the boy exhaled impressed.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." i then introduced.

"Hmm the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." He told me, his sensors were obsolete i expected nothing less from him.

This comment caused the humans to act bizarre, they murmured, whistled and scratched their heads...courting ritual perhaps?

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee." I then said as Bumblebee performed an unusual dance of human culture, he jogged a few times while punching the air in a particular rhythm.

"Bumblebee, right? You're my guardian huh?" Sam said enthusiastically.

Bumblebee nodded, as Ratchet performed another form of treatment on him "his vocal processors were damaged in battle...I'm still working on them." Ratchet said with slight frustration in his voice, he believes he is incapable of repairing Bumblebee, but it is only due to the lack of time that he is unable to.

Turning my gaze upon the children once more, the youngling female had a look of curiosity in her eyes, i looked at her too but very briefly as she formed a gentle smile on her face, i quickly averted my gaze as the older female approached slightly, "why are you here?" she asked.

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron." My voice grew serious with every word.

"Mega what?" Sam said confused.

Explaining it would be too time consuming and i do not believe i am willing to wait that long, so instead i will show them.

I accessed my memory banks as i projected a hologram of our world in its final days, very realistic in appearance to the humans as they did not exactly know how to react as our dying world surrounded them, all that was before them now was chaos.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, all who defied them were destroyed, our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars, Megaton followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." I explained, showing them Megatron himself and many fallen Autobots who hung from pillars as a warning to others, the humans themselves were uneasy at this sight so as i finished explaining i de-activated the hologram.

The boy scoffed lightly bewildered at that last comment.

"My Grandfather." He said impressed.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates, Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube; as Captain Witwicky made his encounter with Megatron he accidentally activated his navigation system. The co-ordinates to the cubes location were imprinted on his glasses." I explained further.

"How do you know about his glasses?" the boy asked.

"eBay." I answered, on my search through the human's data access, i found that many humans would use eBay, my theory is that this is an essential if not important access point for the humans.

"eBay." The boy repeated looking to his female accomplice.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark they will use it to transform Earth machines and build a new army." Ratchet said warningly.

"And the human race will be extinguished, Sam Witwicky you hold the key to earths survival." I then said as i stood to my full height again.

The boy glanced around nervously as his female friend faced him, "please tell me you have those glasses." She said nervously frantic.

Sam looked at her face full of uncertainly, i just hope it was because he was unable to think straight at this moment.

"e-er sure Mikaela it's at my house." He finally answered with.

"Bumblebee you take point, we will follow." I said as i allowed my Autobots to get ahead of me as they transformed, Sam and the female named 'Mikaela' got themselves into the front of Bumblebee as i frowned with slight confusion, there were three humans. I turned to look over my shoulder, no trace; do human younglings travel on their own?

I felt my optics brighten as a light tapping was made on my foot, i nearly thought to get my weapons out but my first choice was to see what the source was first, good initiative too as the third human was revealed at my feet, what was the purpose of tapping my foot? Perhaps it would be wise to research human behavior on the way to Samuel's house.

Again the female gawked up at me, smiling. I had not been around sparkling's for the longest of time, and i felt unsure around them, i do not know how to act around them or how to communicate with them, i used to but there must be a block in my memory banks for i cannot remember...but i had to respond to her somehow, "hello." I uttered, that's the common phrase of greetings i believe.

She smiled at me again, "hi, can i ride with you?" she suddenly asked waving a hand at me, why does she not travel with Sam instead? It would be more logical to travel with someone you are more acquainted with...but i grew restless and if this is what i had to do to then so be it.

"You may." I said as i transformed, she hopped herself into my cab excited, as i wasted no time in following the others, overtaking Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet as i tailgated Bumblebee, my mind preoccupied with 'the Allspark' 'Megatron' and 'glasses' but it was hard to keep myself focused when a human youngling was bouncing up and down on my seats...they squeaked as she continued her bouncing, my fuse was short and the consistently of it was frustrating, i had to stop this **now**. "Enough." I said firmly, she stopped instantly and froze as i mentally nodded, i have no time to be polite...she has to understand this is to save her race, the universe.

"Sorry." She said in a tiny mumbled voice, i misplaced that bit of information that younglings can be terribly sensitive to that of a voice with authority.

But how to reply? "All is forgiven." I said, though only being here a short while it seems i have already vastly improved on my communication skills with humans. **(A/N face palm)**

She then started to move her digits in a circular motion, as she lowered her head slightly, i know of sadness...perhaps...no, distractions like this will only jeopardize the mission.

She then sighed as she looked out the window; my sensors told me she felt extremely uncomfortable right now.

"Is something wrong?" i let myself slip out; i am driving so there is nothing practical to do at the moment.

"I blew my first impression." She answered solemnly.

"I'm sorry?" i asked confused.

"I annoyed you and now you'll never like me." She said.

Annoyed me? No, i just could not think, where did she get that impression? "you did not 'annoy' me, and the question of our relationship is nether varied, i do not know you enough to pass judgement and further to the point i will never know you." I think i explained that exceptionally well.

Then something alarmed me, her body temperature rose as well as her stress levels, and in an instance she let out a series of whimpers which led to a small high pitched sound...what is this? I checked through all that i had downloaded from the internet...crying? Caused by grief, sorrow or pain. of course we can produce a similar response but not to a simple comment.

I know the cause now what is the solution? Gentle soothing? ...I will just let her cry; this process will surely stop soon.

* * *

The estimated time since we left our previous position was twenty minutes in Earth time, and still my audio receptors were exposed to the human response that is crying.

I will have to ask, to stop this noise I will have to find the source to her grief, "why are you crying?" i asked.

"y-you s-said y-you will n-never know m-m-me." She stuttered, does she need a medic? Her breathing is unsteadied.

"Yes..." i said not entirely sure what her argument was.

"y-you basically said y-you d-don't want to know me." She stuttered again.

I do not understand human communication at all, there audio receptors must be faulty, 'i will never know you', of course how foolish of me, she must have took it the wrong way, have i really lost the art of conversation? "You misunderstand; i did not mean that i do not want to know you it is just that...i would not be able to." I said in a much more toned down voice.

"w-why not?" she sniffed.

I reached deep into my processor for i remembered if i were to say the wrong thing, it would upset her again. "I am afraid; i would not be here long enough for us to know each other." I said, i still do not understand how she has suddenly imprinted herself onto me.

"Why?" she asked wiping a lubricant from her eyes.

I did not want to go into detail so i asked the first thing i could use as a distraction, "what is your designation?" i asked.

"Huh? Designation?" she said tilting her head.

Hmm, simplify, simplify, "your name?" i said instead.

"Ellen." She replied.

"Ellen...I will remember that." I said with a solemn tone to my voice, at least until i depart...

* * *

**A/N truly he is the definition of awkwardness, coming in second to ratchet :P next up is the whole hilarious stand up at Sams house, oh joy I'll have a lot of fun with that scenario and i don't think I'll expose Ellen to the word that is 'M******tion' -_-; instead she'll get death threats from ironhide ^^;**

**also, yes its not canon, but if you don't like that sort of thing don't read ;)**


	2. Sam's House

**Sam's house**

We were now entering a more enclosed area, a street, and bumblebee turned off down a very narrow alleyway, he finally slowed down to a stop as Sam and Mikaela came out of him, the boy started talking to Mikaela frantically in his speech as he disappeared through an entrance.

I do not know what he is doing but i must implore that we have those glasses, "Ellen." I then say.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you mind stepping out, I'm going to transform." I tell her.

"Okay." She said nodding happily as i opened my doors for her, she slid down from my seats onto the floor, trying to find her footing, she was so small.

I transformed much quicker this time, as the others did the same, Mikaela then approached me as she waved at me with both hands frantically, "hold on, just wait a minute." She said pleading.

"I am sorry but we cannot wait." I said as i took in my surroundings, sams home was surrounded by an enforcing wall and many perennial plants most of which i outgrew, i stepped over as i leaned on his house roof for balance, but also being aware for there were many small objects surrounding us, i motioned to ironhide, ratchet and jazz to enter from different directions as bumblebee leapt over and barrel rolled, his smaller frame made it easier for him to maneuver.

what was before me now was Sam having a conversation with another of the vacants that were inside his house, bumblebee waved for me to back off as i almost intervened, bumblebees knowledge of humans is much more vast then my own as he had been on earth for two years so i withdrew, But in an instance Sam approached me frantically again, i steadied out my arms as a way of balance as it was a difficult task avoiding every small object in this vegetated area, as well as Sam who was begging me about a path and was pleading in general.

But if he could remain still i could... "Oh no!" Sam exclaimed, oh primus what was that?! I left my foot in mid-air as i looked upon the damage, an aggregate structure composed of earthly materials i had destroyed it under my foot and from the boys reaction it was of value to him.

"Oops sorry my bad." I apologized, not my usual tone of speech but i felt foolish for destroying the object, seeing how Sam has the glasses I'd rather have a neutral understanding with him.

"Arh, you couldn't wait for five...you couldn't wait five minutes? I told you to stay, just stay! God!" the boy scolded his stress levels at the maximum, he then ran to Mikaela who were now both showing unusual high levels of stress at this point, surely the request of a certain item cannot cause this level of stress on the humans.

I looked to my feet to scan everything i had to avoid as i became slightly alarmed as Ellen was by my side again, I'd have to be more careful if she was able to sneak up on me undetected, the thought of crushing her is an unpleasant one.

A strange furry creature then exited the building as it was set on ironhide for some purpose; ironhide was unsure of it but remained still as it made high pitched defensive noises at him, then it sniffed Ironhides foot as it lifted a leg up and...Leaked lubricants on ironhide.

"Mojo! Mojo off the robot!" Sam cried.

Ratchet chuckled quietly, though this was not amusing in my opinion and ironhide would agree with that opinion. Sam came running over, "uh wet!" ironhide declared as he flicked the furry creature away from him with a single digit of his foot. The furry creature named 'mojo' yelped as Sam picked him up and held him protectively as ironhide revealed his weapons, i watched on in case a situation would arise where i would have to intervene.

"whoa whoa whoa, easy, easy this is mojo, this mojo, he's a pet of mine okay he's a pet that's all just put the guns away, p-put the, put them away p-please." Sam said, his pitch of voice changing.

"You have a rodent infestation shall terminate?" ironhide said eagerly as his weapons hummed.

"No, no he's not a rodent he's a Chihuahua, t-this is my, this is my Chihuahua w-we love Chihuahuas don't we?!" Sam said turning to Mikaela for some kind of aid.

"He's leaked lubricants all other my foot!" ironhide grumped.

"h-he peed on you?" the boy asked, he then held mojo low to the ground, "bad mojo, bad mojo." He scolded.

"Bad mojo!" ironhide scolded too.

"Sorry he's got a male dominance thing that's all it is." Sam explained.

Ironhide stomped off in another direction grumbling, "urgh! Foots gonna rust..."

Then Sam came rushing in again through my legs,"okay, okay, shh, shh, shh, shutupandgohide!" he said very fast as he proceeded to inside his house.

"Just hurry." I said bluntly, we had wasted enough time as it is, "autobots recon." I said pointing in a general direction away from viewing. Ironhide and ratchet stayed behind the side of the house as bumblebee was on his hands and knees though i couldn't see what he was doing as a small sized roof blocked my view of him.

I folded my arms across my chest as i tapped my fingers impatiently against my arm; retrieving something you already know the location of should be a swift task.

I looked to my feet as jazz was engaging in some kind of activity with Ellen, she seems easily amused as jazz would show her his fingers then retract them as she made a leap for them, this carried on as jazz himself was entertained, he chuckled lightly, "this kids got quick reflexes." He said as she was victorious in taking a hold on his fingers, he lifted her off the ground as she giggled.

Though this will have to be cut short, "jazz, resume focus." I said, as they both expressed their disappointment, jazz placed her back on the ground as she started spinning around in a circles instead.

The windowed entrance in front of me showed Sam in desperate search which wasn't what i wanted to see, I then looked at Mikaela, perhaps more hands can make lighter work, i knelt down to her as she was slightly startled, "he may require aid." I said as i offered a hand to her, she looked at me then to my hand as she nodded in understanding, she sat herself in my hand as i lifted her up to the window.

"Time is short." I said as i placed her into the room, then knelt down slightly so i could get a look in "please hurry." I pleaded.

"okay." Sam said swiftly.

"Perhaps we should hide like Sam asked?" jazz then spoke up, though i personally wanted to stay by the window to observe their progress, however it would be better to wait then to attract attention.

"Autobots transform." I ordered.

We all did so as we formed ourselves in the middle less suspicious if we're not spaced out, though Sam wouldn't agree it seems. "This isn't hiding, this isn't hiding this i my garden not a truck stop." Sam said to us in panic again, though i do not understand what he means if he just remained calm we would leave him in peace faster, if he just found the glasses.

"You guys look like your part of a car show or something." Ellen small voice seemed to come out of nowhere she lent herself against me as she trailed a finger down my base, "for someone who talks weird, you have style." She added, was she referring to my base color? Or perhaps my alt form in general, either way i want to go back to that window ledge.

"Stand back Ellen." I told her as she complied, at least someone is cooperating. This is getting for a better word intolerable as i headed back to the window i knelt down by the house as i lent a hand up against it for balance again; i peered in to make myself noticed.

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, he's back." I heard Mikaela whisper.

"i can't deal with this," Sam said as he practically charged at the window ledge, i had to retract my head as i wasn't sure if he was going to jump out, but again focusing on sams well being only causes more problems, he looked down to where my feet were, his face horrified "what? Oh no, no, no those are my mother's flowe..."

"oops." I said again, Sam's impression of me must be that of the definition of clumsy.

"Look, listen you gotta listen to me," Sam asked of me frantically, i leaned back in as i lent both hands now on his house. "My parents see you there gonna freak out; my mother's got a temper okay?"

I groaned impatiently, i could no longer hide it, "we must have the glasses." I implored.

"I know you need the glasses, i looked everywhere there not here they're defiantly not here." That was most definitely what i did not want to hear, i was going to blow a gasket, i rubbed my face intently as i summoned every ounce of patience i had left to stop myself from shaking the boy,

"keep searching!" i sternly told him.

"Look i need you to be quiet for five minutes, ten minutes okay?" he asked of me.

I shut my optics tight as every piece of my head whirled in response to my own frustration; i clenched my fist tightly lightly knocking on the side of the building as i tried to remain calm.

"Please I'm begging you, you're making a racket, i can't, I can't concentrate you want me to look..." Sam ranted.

"Calm down, calm down." I then said as it seemed the boy himself may expire from overheating before i do.

"You gotta do something here, you gotta do something here." Sam repeated.

I turned to face the others, "autobots fall back." I ordered as i stood up to my full height, i decided to take my frustration out on the others but make it seem as though there in the fault, "what's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet he wants us to be quiet?!" i ranted at them, though Ellen found it amusing, which didn't help my mood.

While ratchet and ironhide acted like sparkling's, i slapped a hand over my face as ratchet walked into a set of power lines, an electric power transmission. "Oh primus give me strength." I mentally collapsed.

"Wow! That was tingly!" ratchet announced "you gotta try that." He advised ironhide.

"Yeah that looks fun." He answered in a sarcastic tone.

Ellen snickered under her cupped hands uncontrollably, "you guys are funny." She said.

There was no purpose in moving my hand away from my face, one thing happened after another as now we had caused a black out through the whole street of houses. I walked back over to Sam's house in near utter defeat as now without light Sam can't continue his search for the glasses.

Ellen followed me closely she had been doing that the entire night, but this time she rubbed her hands together in an odd fashion, "O-Optimus?" she then said nervously.

i was at breaking point but i-i can't scowl her as well as technically she has done no wrong, "w-what is it?" i tried to retain my usual tone of speech...but it was a struggling task.

"Don't like the dark." She said, nervously glancing around.

She seeks closure from me? She picked the wrong bot; with my temperament ironhide would be a more suitable candidate. "There's no reason for alarm." I told her.

"Can i stay close to you?" She then said practically throwing herself at my foot.

Is she embracing my foot? J-just ignore that focus on the glasses, saying that i then shot a glance at ratchet who was teeming with cables as he turned his lights on, "ratchet point the light."

"Come on hurry." Ironhide said too.

"Guys we got a major issue here...what's with the light you gotta stop with the light, shut it off, shut it off; you gotta tell him to shut it off." Sam said again in his frantic tone.

What has occurred now? The boy had suddenly disappeared back into his room as did Mikaela frantically running in circles. What we heard now was allot of squabbling between Sam and his parents, the ones he warned us about to not 'freak out'.

The arguing occurred as Sams sire came towards our view, "oh parents." I said as i pointed to the others to move away from their positions, just for me to come in contact with another window where i had a visual of Sams sire again, back turned. "Whoa." I said as i moved away backwards too quickly as i lost my balance. i fell up against the side of the house, my hand grabbed a corner as i tried to lift myself up again; the whole house was now in a state of panic as i caused a tremor in their house.

Reclaiming my balance again i quickly ordered, "Quick hide."

"hide." Jazz repeated "uh, where?" jazz added confused as to where he was supposed to go, ratchet and ironhide returned to hiding by the side of the house, jazz then found a small space he could just about fit in, a small under roofed area just under sams quarters, "oh son of a...oh no man! Man!" he said as he got a peep inside sams room just as his sire approached he quickly ducked back down again, taking Ellen into his arms as they crouched under.

"Oh nooo! Look at the yard the yard is destroyed." Sams sire complained as sparking of the power lines caught his attention, "whoa jeez! Ah, Judy better call the city we've got a blown transformer! Power poles sparking all other the place, oh man the yards a waste...trashed, gone!" he ranted, though i wish the parents would return to their own quarters, as my current position wasn't at all practical, I was leaning myself against their house as best as i could muster so i was at least out of their view...if my predecessors could see me now.

"The parents are very irritating can i take them out?" ironhide then questioned.

This forced me out of my position as i towered myself over him, "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans, what is with you?!" i scolded him, though they may have brought my mentality to its knees' they were still sentient beings like us.

"Why would you want to harm Sam's parents? There so nice." Ellen then spoke up aloud frowning at ironhide.

"I'm just saying we could...it's an option." Ironhide stated.

"What?!" Ellen yelled bewildered.

"Ellen shh!" i pleaded of her.

"W-why would you say something like that? W-why w-would you want to do something l-like t-that? Ellen's speech became uncontrollable as i had seen this behavior before, and i dreaded the outcome.

Her lip trembled and her head sunk, i cringed for the worst case scenario...but she was silent...but it was a silence i did not like, the calm before the storm.

Then it happened it was not weaned into existence, it happened in a instance she shrieked as lubricants streamed down her face, jazz tried to stop her from crying by performing gentle 'shh's'. But failed, as her attention was on no one at this moment but attention toward us was surely eminent.

"I have no choice" i said as i swiftly scooped her up as i desperately tried to calm her down, "don't cry please, easy." I said as i sat her in my palm, though startled by being picked up she didn't stop crying.

"Talk to her Optimus and try rubbing her back" Ratchet said.

"What?" i said slightly bewildered.

"Just do it" He hissed.

With a couple of fingers i gently rubbed her back in a circular motion; she sniffled and coughed a few times before settling down to gentle whimpers. "There now, easy." I said attempting to go for a soothing tone.

She looked up at me as she wiped her eyes, her mouth then opened wide as she let out a sighing sound, her eyes half closed, "what is she displaying ratchet?" i asked concerned, i dreaded anything else to happen.

"She's tired." He replied.

Oh no don't fall into recharge now! "Optimus, humans. Approaching our location." Ironhide said raising his voice.

"Back to the alleyway!" I declared as i stared down at my hand, Ellen had fell back in my palm as she was already in recharge, jazz, bumblebee, ironhide and ratchet all made their way back to the alleyway, i handed ratchet a slumbering Ellen as i took care of my own balance over the trees.

As soon as i was over, ratchet didn't waste any time handing Ellen back to me with much disbelief in my expression, i looked at him with confusion as i didn't know what to do with her.

"Oh it's not like your building a space bridge." Ratchet moaned at me.

"Can i not wake her?" i asked, it would be much easier.

"No. Let her wake up on her own." He told me firmly, this was not a task i wanted to be burdened with at this time, now with the presence of these intruding humans, **more **time is getting wasted in retrieving those glasses.

"Optimus." Jazz said as he peaked around the bushes, "the intruding humans just took Mikaela, Sam and his family into custody."

I clenched one of my fists, "then they have made a **grave mistake**." I announced dangerously as my optics followed the group of black vehicles that drove down the road.

* * *

**A/N ****I'll probably update my authors note when i remember what i was going to put ^^;**


	3. Autobots To The Rescue

**Autobots to the Rescue**

They were already far apart from us, these humans took the children for a purpose and i have my suspicions it is related to us.

My anger rose and was about to pursue when i lightly cupped my hand, i was expecting to feel a tiny form...i looked down Ellen was gone, i rotated checking my own form as well, "Ellen?" i then spoke calmly. Did she fall? Did i let my emotions get out of control and harm her? "Ellen." i then said a little louder, as i heard a series of laughing...behind...my head?

"Hello!" Ellen announced as i averted my optics upwards, Ellen crawled herself just over the top of my helm as her face came in view of my optics, she squeaked slightly as she sipped off my spark felt as if it was about to burst out of my chest as i just about caught her.

I felt relieved, for a life is still a life and hers was no different, though i frowned at her for not realizing she had put herself in danger, "Ellen don't wander around my form i could've hurt you." I said firmly.

"Sorry, we going to save Sam now?" she asked.

"yes." I said, i didn't give it a second thought nor a warning as i transformed with Ellen still in my palm, she was small enough to perform such an act, though she gasped at the sudden motion. With her perfectly positioned on my seats i placed the seat belt around her as i let off smoke down the road, even bumblebee had difficulty keeping up with me when i had a set objective.

* * *

catching up was not a difficult task as nothing was on the same path as these black vehicles, my sensors told me of what vehicle Sam and Mikaela were in , my target in sight i detached Ellen's seat belt and transformed, she was overhead as i caught her in mid spin, though i don't think she minded being tossed about as she let of a number of squeals of delight, i held her firmly as i overtook the vehicle without giving it a chance to get ahead of me i slammed my foot on top of the 'hood' of the vehicle, it spun to the side as it halted to a violent stop in front of me, with that vehicle down the rest fell in line too. i placed Ellen on my shoulder as i prepared to give the children's captors a stern first impression.

I bent down slightly as i placed both hands under the car roof and dug my fingers in, the glass shattered under my fingers easily as i lifted the car up slightly as panic ensured inside, i squeezed firmly each time and swung it to allow gravities hand in this, the roof popped off as the vehicle hit the ground my lights blinding the humans i intended to show them the limit of my patience as i threw the car roof away.

I saw Ellen put a hand over her eyes as she tried to find where the roof had gone, though she felt a little unsure of my sudden act of aggression, i gave her a reassuring look as i powered down my lights.

"You a-holes are in trouble now, gentlemen i wanna introduce you to my friend...Optimus prime." Sam said confidently.

"Taking the children was a **bad **move, autobots! Relieve them of their weapons." I growled, coming from out of their positions the humans were slightly startled to the sudden number of us.

"Freeze!" ironhide ordered, presenting the humans with his impressive weapons.

"Whoa! Whoa!..." was the reaction of the more social human, my guess he was there higher ranking superior.

"Give me those." Jazz said confiscating the human weapons from their hands using an electro-magnetic force from his hand.

"Whoa..." he continued to only say, as we now surrounded them.

I had bended down to their level as two male humans had their hands in front of them in surrender as one of them waved slightly, "hi there." He said slightly hesitant but his stress levels were steady.

"you don't seem afraid are you not surprised to see us?" i asked, the purpose of this interrogation was to seem intimidating however that plan had come to pass as Ellen had gotten herself on my helm again, but i resumed my expression unknowingly.

"Look, there are S7 protocols okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell that i can't...communicate with you." This human was stalling and wasting time.

"Get out of the **car**" i said dangerously.

"Okay...me? ..." he started.

"**Now!**" i exclaimed as both formerly dressed humans jumped.

"Okay get out, alright I-I'm getting out, I'm getting out you see? Very nifty how you put us down without really...killing us, hey how ya doin? This is real ha." The man said as he ranted away, still with his hands up in surrender. Sam and Mikaela approached the man themselves asking questions of their origins and how they seem to have already encountered our race before.

I allowed them to interrogate him as it would be best for humans to interact with humans on this matter.

Ellen had sprawled out on my head as she looked like she was about to fall into recharge again, "Ellen please remain alert." I told her.

"Trying, what are they doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I believe your government has set up a group who specialize in alien activity, which makes me believe they have encountered us before." I said, though unsure if that is true, she seemed to listen intently nonetheless.

"Kay, why are they tying them to that pole?" she then asked.

"perhaps if we were to let them be they would summon reinforcements, but if we restrain them they are out of harm's way and when they do manage to break themselves free, we will be far from our current position with the glasses." I explained.

"Then you guys can find that cube thing right?" she said.

"That is the objective yes." I said

"Are we coming with you?" she then asked a tone of excitement in her voice.

"It would be best if you did not accompany us, for i would not want to endanger your lives as well." I said with slight regret though i don't understand why i would experience the feeling of regret it's merely the truth.

"oh." She said slumping her head down, i nearly betrayed myself in reassuring her but i shook it off swiftly.

With all the humans firmly restrained, and there superior was stripped of his uniform for some purpose what caught my optics now was something in sams on body compartment, the glasses, thank primus.

Then a distinct sound came in the distance, a sound of helicopter blades, i looked behind as a blaze of lights were coming our way, "Optimus incoming!" ironhide announced as i backed off and allowed him to deploy a shockwave to the ground as it blew the air from their tyres, but still left the threat of the helicopters to attend to.

And as they approached closer i ordered a retreat, "Roll out."

With the concern of engaging combat with the humans i turned my concern to the children, who were just as concerned with their own capture as i was.

With Sam still in possession of the glasses i had no intention of handing him over to their authorities as i knelt down and handed out a hand, "up ya get," i said to them, they heaved themselves into my palm as i lifted them up, they took refuge on my shoulder as i began to run, looking back to see a single helicopter closing in on my position.

I was forced into the seeing eye of humans as i ran down a street, doing my best to avoid stepping on passing vehicles, narrowly missing a bus, the blare of horns was helping none and my running put much damage on their roads, i turned off behind a large structure to get out of there sight as i went down a bank which led to a human sewer river i believe, as a bridge came into view.

As i was in contact of the bridge i lifted my arms up taking grip of one of the bars that supported the bridge, i heaved myself up as i stretched my legs back and placed them up against the bridge to support my own weight, heavy sounds of whirling helicopters were closing in on our position as Sam and Mikaela breathed out hesitantly, "easy you two." i said, They both then stood up as they got a clearer view of our pursuers, though Ellen clinged.

Then the helicopters came hovering right under us as the suction from the blades pulled Sam and Mikaela downwards as my optics widened in horror, Mikaela was the first to fall as Sam went with her however Sam grabbed onto me as he held onto Mikaela with a free hand.

"Sam! Sam! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" she exclaimed.

Both were now yelling in fear as the rest of the helicopters pasted under us.

"Hold on!" i called as Sam inevitably lost his grip and they both fell, in an attempt to break there fall i attempted to swing my feet down for them to fall upon; they rebounded off my feet and continued to plummet to the ground. The drop was still too high for humans to survive, but before the humans hit the floor bumblebee came into view as he caught them both in mid-air. And on the floor, the glasses had fallen from Sam's possession.

Bumblebee was seen by the helicopters and they deployed a grappling hook around bumblebee's arm as the other helicopters did the same on all limbs and forced bumblebee to the ground, then many groups of men in black clothing used weapons that deployed nitrogen in attempt to freeze bumblebee or to at least immobilize him.

With so many humans on the scene there was no way we could free bumblebee without defending ourselves and if we were to engage it would result in human casualties.

I bowed my head low as the sounds of bumblebees agonizing pain rung through my audio receptors, Sam and Mikaela own sounds of distress included as they were attempting to save bumblebee...but i have to look ahead, when we find the allspark we will return for you my friend...just hang on.

Relinquished in my own thoughts, i heard tiny whimpers as i placed a hand around my head, she wasn't there...gone again. I looked above me, to my side. Though my vision was restricted due to my current position.

"Ellen where are you?" i spoke out softly.

"u-up here." She stuttered.

I looked up diagonally, Ellen had sat herself on one of the pillars, she held her arms around it as she looked at me, i straightened up my position as i held out a hand for her, she shuffled herself on as i bought her to my face, "have you been harmed?" i asked.

"n-no, but bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela..." she said.

I mentally cringed, because my spark began to throb, i can't do this...it would be much less crueler to her if i were to ignore her then to allow myself to form a friendship with her.

"Can't we save them?" she then asked, her royal blue eyes sparkled at me, primus why do you taunt me?

If she weren't so innocence and young this would be much easier...no, I'll just inform her like i would with anyone else, it's a reality she'll soon face herself, no one can be innocent forever... "The situation is this Ellen..." i started pretty bluntly.

"You'll help them wont you Optimus? Your a good guy anyone can tell that and you'll find a way right?" she said hopefully with a wide smile on her face.

"i-i, that is..." her way of talking made me lose my cool, never have i stuttered when speaking since i tried to defend my argument with Sentinel Prime.

"Optimus." I then heard the voice of jazz, though his tone was un-hopeful and i had to provide an explanation to him instead. "Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" he questioned.

I glanced at Ellen who was waiting eagerly for an answer too..."there's no way to free bumblebee without harming the humans." I finally said, i couldn't look at either of them as i explained this.

"But it's not right he..." jazz started but i decided to stop him before her proceeded any further.

"Let them leave." I finished i let myself drape to the ground as i placed Ellen down as well, when i made eye contact with her, her face said it all she had lost faith in me and she was confused of course she was, she doesn't understand the situation, however i think the others had lost a little faith in me too, although they won't say it i can feel it.

Ellen then wondered off a few meters ahead as she picked something up she then went back to me as she held up the item we needed.

I bent down slightly as i pinched the glasses between my fingers as i nodded to her, "thank you Ellen." I said as she shuffled her feet sadly.

With the helicopters, black vans, Sam, Mikaela and bumblebee fading into the darkness, i forced my mind on the glasses that i now held in my grasp, without the combination of light and lens i cannot activate the shown location of the allspark.

My autobots had all gathered around me at this point, "we'll have to wait until this planets sun comes over the horizon again." I said.

"Which is only a few earth hours." Ratchet informed me.

"But we'd still need a place to hang at till then" Jazz spoke up.

"There's the Griffith observatory, and I've only seen builders there." Ellen said though she had fallen terribly depressed, she still offered her help.

"Construction? do you know if they have a scheduled time of labor Ellen?" Ratchet said to her kneeling down.

"The sign said they work so long at night time so it should be empty now." She said, still she shuffled her feet.

Ironhide then forcibly put himself between us, "okay now that's arranged can we dump the pound of flesh now?" he said rather harshly staring down at her coldly.

"e-er..." she stuttered.

"Look she'll just get in the way, let's take her back to her cave or wherever she lives and get going already." He added.

It would be best if she was taken home, for safety reasons, i pulled ironhide to one side as this time i faced her "where do you live?" i asked her.

"e-er..." she stuttered again.

"What's wrong?" ratchet asked this time as ironhide sighed frustrated in the background.

"Well, my house is empty and Sam has the key anyway." she said slightly hesitant.

"Oh primus are you slagging kidding me!?" ironhide said raising his voice, Ellen jumped slightly at his sudden anger and hid herself behind my leg.

"Aren't your parents at home?" ratchet asked.

"no." She said blankly.

"Just leave her here." Ironhide said again pushing himself into the conversation.

Ellen looked to her feet feeling the strain of not being welcome at the moment...feeling rejected.

"No, we'll take her with us." I then said, she had no one to stay with, Sam couldn't escort her home, the streets were darkened as well as the drop in temperature, not to mention stray humans i doubt will leave her be...besides we've wasted enough time...we'll have to bring her along.

"She'll slow us down prime." Ironhide argued, he has not been too accustomed to this race and would use any opportunity to dismiss the presence of one.

"She has not done so, thus far." I retaliated.

"But..." ironhide started.

"I'm not leaving her here!" i stated loudly, i didn't know what summoned this abrupt anger but the others too had expressions of confusion. Not another word was said as i turned my back to them, "how far is this observatory?" i then asked.

"Not far." Ellen said quietly. "i-I'll show you." She added.

* * *

**A/N the Griffith observatory was in the film twice i didn't know that o_O **


	4. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

The information Ellen had provided us with was correct, the observatory was empty, it was absent of any human patrol guards and ratchet had disabled any security equipment, the building was surrounded by vegetation and though still close to civilization we were out of sight for now, but all that remained was for the sun to appear over the horizon.

Ironhide stood on patrol, even though i did not set him such a task, jazz physically prepared himself for what is soon to come and ratchet was taking samples of different types of plant life and soils for an extended knowledge of this planet.

Ellen was sitting on the ledge with her head in her hand, her body would shake slightly from time to time and she would rub her arms to reassure herself, this time i didn't need to browse the internet to know what was wrong with her, i sat down beside her so she felt more comfortable, though unsure of what to say we sat in silence, but i had placed a hand next to her for her to know of my presence if she doesn't know now.

"do you think there okay?" she said breaking the silence but she kept her head low, her hands were shaking slightly as the reality of the situation sunk in, i then moved my hand around her back, though not in contact of her body, it stopped her shaking.

"I do not believe Sam and Mikaela's captives will induce any harm onto them." I simply said.

"And bumblebee?" she then said raising her head to me.

I'm not one to lie but how to explain, "Ellen, what you have to understand is...war comes with casualties and bumblebee is aware of the risks." I tried to explain.

Slightly disheartened she looked to the floor again, "i know." She said sounding like she understood that but wish it weren't true.

"You have seen this?" i asked somewhat curious.

"Yes, my mommy died in the military last year." She said her facial expression were mixed, first she was sad, then she smiled sadly then she had a bright expression on her face as she threw her head back to face me, still humans continue to confuse me. "But i have my daddy!" she said a little more uplifting.

"Where is your father?" i asked.

"Still in the field, that's why i stay with Sam." She said a little unsure of herself, "i love staying with Sam, but he's like a brother then a father and i miss dad teaching me stuff." She said.

"Do you know when he will return?" i asked.

"He said he'd be home in time for when i start school, i see him on the webcam and he sends me letters, but Sam has to do most of this stuff for me." She said chuckling before falling silent.

"You've lost loads of friends haven't you Optimus?" she then asked.

I have never been asked such a question; however there was never room for social interaction during war.

"Yes, many..." I said though the subject made me answer blankly.

"Did you know them all?" she then asked.

"yes." I answered the same way.

"I bet you're glad you knew them though don't you?" she then said oddly with a smile on her face.

"Of course." I said though i was intrigued to her reaction.

"It hurts a lot losing someone you know, but don't you think it's better to have known them, then to have not known them at all?" She added.

I remained silent as a tiny glimmer of orange came up on the horizon, "perhaps if this were a few million years ago i could agree with you...but now i...can't seem to bare it."

"How come?" she asked tilting her head.

I fell silent for it was shameful in a way.

"I'm scared of losing them too." She said how did she? "I know my dad's totally awesome and all...but the loss of my mom gave me a harsh lesson...no one is invincible and even though i don't show it I'm so scared for my dad right now and his friends. But you know when my mom died i didn't want to talk to anyone but you end up drawn to your friends in the end, i couldn't help it but it was just a natural feeling you know, even though i was still hurting for my mom my friends were like a soothing liquid over my heart..." she then swayed a little, "maybe i could be that for your pain?" she said, she shuffled close to me as she lay a hand on mine...my whole form felt at peace at that moment...i had felt it before a long time ago, i-i want to remember it.

But a sudden memory glitch forced me to pull back my hand as i looked away from her, "i can't...I'm sorry." I said as i stood up and walked away, i know she was disappointed... i know your trying to help me but...I'm a lost cause.

"Optimus" She called to me, like a needing infant.

But i continued walking, I don't understand, i never even tried to aim for her friendship what made me so engaging? I don't want her to mourn for me...my death is likely for i never planned on bringing the allspark back to our world, our numbers depleted with every galaxy we searched, which made me realize, if this was to be our future, endless fighting over the allspark...then we have no future.

"Ellen when this is over, i want you to forget about me." I then stated though i kept walking.

"But i don't want to...i feel different around you, it's not the same when I'm around Sam and my other friends...i don't know what it is but..." She started

I stopped at this moment, because i knew what she meant, i do feel different around her but i don't know what it means. I came here with a fixed objective and was content with that decision, now my spark hurt for by accident a human girl had attached herself to me...i continued to walk away from her as i shut my optics tight ignoring her pleas completely.

* * *

I had went to see ratchet for medical advice for the pain in my spark wasn't going and it increased over time but he couldn't repair me for it was something you couldn't fix, but he didn't tell me the reason he said i had to figure it out for myself despite my frustrated demanding he refused to tell me.

A couple of earth hours had passed and the sun was bright, i had called for us all to gather so i could finally activate the co-ordinates, "please let this work." I said as i held the glasses between my fingers.

"Fire it up Optimus." Jazz said as i shot a beam of light through the glasses.

"The code, the code on these glasses indicate the allspark is 240 miles from here." I confirmed.

"I sense the decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ratchet informed us.

"They must know it's here as well." Ironhide added.

"What about bumblebee?" jazz said who was standing on the roof above us, "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment." Jazz argued.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission; bumblebee is a brave soldier this is what he would want." I argued back.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? There a primitive and violent race." Ironhide bitterly stated.

"were we so different?" i asked "there a young species they have much to learn but I've seen goodness in them freedom is the right of all sentient beings, you all know there is only one way to end the war, we must destroy the cube, if all else fails i will unite it with the spark in my chest." I said again my spark throbbed with pain as i said that.

"That's suicide, the cube is raw power it would destroy you both." Ratchet said.

"A necessary sacrifice to save this planet, we cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes..." i do wish to save this planet even more so when humans like Ellen occupy this world and to also provide a safe haven for my autobots, my friends. Like the humans i did not want them to pay for **my **mistakes and do not deserve to be among them on this beautiful world...and only in death can i pay for that...but i was feeling hesitant this time, i **want** to live...but why? It can't be for myself. "It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots roll out!" i ordered without thinking upon it for too long.

"We roll." Jazz said as we ran.

But i stopped myself as i looked back for Ellen, she would've heard me announce that. i went round back to where she once sat...she wasn't there, i sighed lightly, her hiding had become a normal activity, so i called her like normal... though no response, i tried several times as i searched the premises, that pained feeling was there again and i felt myself panic?

I turned back to the others who were waiting for me; "we rolling?" jazz asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I cannot find Ellen." I said resuming my usual tone.

Then ironhide stepped forward, "prime? Ellen's gone." He said satisfied.

"And your definition of gone would be?" i asked though i had my suspicions when ironhide is content.

"Well i heard how you told her to forget about you so i decided to add to that argument." Ironhide said scratching his head.

I approached him at this point as i was eager to hear of her whereabouts. "Ironhide, where is she?" i asked sternly.

"I...sent her away." He confirmed.

Though i wasn't surprised my spark throbbed yet again allot more painful this time, merciful primus what is this? "With you ironhide it's not just that simple is it? I said enduring the pain.

"It doesn't matter does it?" He snorted.

"What did you say to her?" i asked as i overshadowed him with my height.

"Only what was true, she was of no use here, she'll get in the way and no one wants her here." He said casually.

"Ironhide you really are a machine!" ratchet yelled at him. "You know sparkling's are sensitive."

"No, human, big difference." He retaliated.

"The matter of what race she is, is unimportant a **child** is wandering aimlessly on this earth, very vulnerable and most likely upset to your bitter comments!" I said raising my voice.

"She said she'd go home." Ironhide said, and is that a sound of regret?

"Her home is fourteen miles from our current position and humans do not possess the instinct of navigation, and being this far from home can scramble that." I said.

"Regardless we need to get going." Ironhide said matter of factually.

I growled at him...

Because he was right...i can't go back for her, the risk is too great...i lay my arms to my side in defeat to cold logic something i was satisfied with for many eons...until this very moment.

I nodded to the others slowly as we all transformed, speeding off down the road as i kept my optics on my surroundings. You don't realize what you have until you lose it, and i felt false hope as my sensors were on overtime...no she's not here, she could be anywhere if she left a couple of hours ago. forgive me Ellen...suddenly i jerked to the side slightly when driving, though a small swerve i nearly off roaded myself.

"Prime? Are you functional?" ironhide said over my comm link.

"y-yes very much functional." I replied, what's wrong with my spark?

* * *

**A/N you know whats even more worse then a teenage boy destroying megatron? he he well you'll hate me for this ^^;**


	5. Going Back And Easing Up

**Going back and easing up**

Only ten minutes into our journey, we had kept to the speed limit but thirty was not the desired speed, but it would be wise to keep this speed then to attract the officers of the law.

It was quiet, which i would have preferred before coming to this planet but now it was unusual... My seats lacked a passenger, i lacked the frustration of her bouncing on them, as well as the frantic search for her whenever she disappeared, i wanted to think she was hiding...i really did.

It begun to rain...heavily, my windows fogged up, clouded like my own thoughts...this weather is perilous for any human if they were to linger in it for a long period of time...m-my scanners were essentially handy in this weather, nothing else could identify anyone in the mistiness the weather had created.

Continuing progress down the road the speed limit had increased...but i didn't speed up, much to the confusing of the others, "Optimus, i'm tailgating ya here." Jazz said.

"Then overtake me." I said.

"Optimus?" jazz replied.

I can't leave her in this, i can't leave her period, even if i can't take her home i can at least find somewhere for her to stay safely, and for future reference i ironically can't think straight when she's not here. "I'll rendezvous with you soon." I said slamming my brakes as the others sped by me.

"No need prime, five clicks in front of us, you take it from there...and you're welcome." Ironhide said swiftly as they continued their drive.

Such odd behavior from ironhide, he was so eager to dispose of her before but now he'd been scanning for her too...I'd expect nothing less from him. But thank the allspark she didn't get too far.

Random scheduled vehicles would pass on by but i transformed anyway i had betrayed my own rules but this was necessary, i ran towards an under bridge carriage way the run itself was wasted as it only took me ten steps, ignoring the sudden harsh braking of vehicles and gasping humans, i searched the specified area ironhide had given me but i couldn't see her, nor could i hear her but activating my own scanners pointed me towards a small space located on a hill just under the bridge, i knelt down i couldn't get into the space but i saw Ellen taking shelter, she was soaked through and her hair dripped, if ever was there a time she looked more vulnerable it was now...regardless her presence made me smile involuntary.

Though she looked at me, her stress levels were high and so was her temperature, she was embarrassed, "Ellen..." i started softly.

"I can't remember where home is." She interrupted instantly her speech was wobberly and her cheeks were red.

"Human cities have always been flawed in design." I said attempting humor, this time i would need to try and return her to a normal state of mind.

"i-I'll try again when the rain stops." She said simply though she was hurt.

"We've located the allspark." I informed.

"Oh okay." She said still pretty hurt, not the best choice of words on my part.

I want to convince her to come but not lead her on too much, "however it's a long drive till we can reach it and the others aren't feeling very sociable at the moment, I'd appreciate the company." I said casually.

"You would?...this isn't guilt talking is it?" she then asked suspiciously.

"No, by choice only." I said.

"But you were so blind to me before, what's changed?" she asked.

"I like you." I blurted out, thinking of what she said to me before was the first thing that came to my mind.

Her cheeks went red again as i offered her a hand She sat there staring at me for a while unsure, but she put on a shy smile before making her towards me, i gently picked her up as i l cupped another hand over her to shield the rain from her, she motioned me to move in closer to her, "what is it?" i asked.

She smiled at me, then she moved in closer to my face, though i was unsure of her intent i let her be, she run a hand down my cheek as she stroked it lightly, then she pressed her lips against it and retracted just as fast, she smiled at me again as she swayed this time.

I frowned slightly confused, "i don't understand." I said.

She chuckled, "you don't have to." Still i frowned, but I'll not question further for i doubt this acquired information will assist me in the near future, but...it was nice.

So i transformed much to Ellen's delight as she took a hold of my steering wheel, i revved forward to put her back in her seat as to symbolise she wasn't going to drive me.

"Where are the others?" she asked slightly giggling.

"Ahead of us, though they have not gone far" I said.

"So where are you going to drop me off?" she then asked.

"I am unsure, but i will make sure it is above exceptional." I said.

"Well i just want to say in my defense that I'd be just as safe with you then anywhere." She said hinting, but I've become fully aware of human manipulation.

"A battle will ensure sooner or later and i'm not putting you in harms way." I said as she looked as though her attention had run short.

"Sorry i wasn't listening past 'battle'." She said rolling her head about.

* * *

I had caught up with the others earlier then i had predicted, they had decreased there speed i suspect and most likely true. Ellen waved to them, they lit up there head lights in response, even ironhide.

Back to a normal formation we kept to the road as Ellen engaged in prolonged conversation with me, that which included her family, friends, pets and something called yippy-ki-yay? "Then i climbed to the top but it was too high to climb down so eve had to call the fire-fighters to get me down." She had just finished another one of her stories.

"Why did you engage in such an activity when it was beyond your level of skill at that time?" i asked.

"I don't know...i like that kind of thing, its fun." She said.

"I weep for anyone who attempts to keep up with your outrageous hobbies." I sighed; it made me weary just thinking about it.

There was silence after that as i observed Ellen's behavior, she would find amusement from kicking her legs against my seats, she would made shaped objects on my windows and be intrigued of the simplest of things, then she opened her mouth hesitantly, though i prepared for a question she stopped herself, and then thought. Then she opened her mouth again as she asked "When you get the allspark, will you be going home then?"

"Your full of questions aren't you?" i said letting myself sound teasing.

"I'm at that age plus you're an alien robot, sue me!" she said with her arms up in surrender.

I felt my chest rumble, "Did you just laugh?" Ellen asked with a pretty shocked expression on her face letting her mouth hang...a bit exaggerated if you ask my opinion.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"You so did, that is awesome i made you laugh!" she cheered, she was much louder now becoming more confident around me perhaps or she had grown confidence in herself."...but i didn't do anything" she said rubbing her head.

"Perhaps it's your personality i find engaging?" i theorized.

"Seriously? You have to figure it out why you laughed in the first place?" she said mockingly.

Though i know she was only teasing i felt to join in, "it must be the fascination of how bizarre your appearance is, i can't seem to choose a primary reason." I said teasingly.

"What do you mean bizarre looking?! Look in the mirror terminator!" she said defensively hands on hips.

"I'm not a terminator, that's a primary function of the wreckers." I said correcting her.

Though she laughed, "what's so amusing?" i asked.

"I meant a terminator in a film look it up." She said pointing an accusing finger at my dashboard.

"Very well." I said, though she sighed at this comment. "I'm not a machine Ellen." I then said after acquiring the data fast.

"I know that i was only joking." She said sounding slightly guilty.

"i know, that seems to be **your** primary function...but i performed a more detailed search on your rating system for viewing 'movies' the desired age for viewing this projection is sixteen, i doubt your of that age Ellen." I said.

"Eve has the house to herself so we go round and watch loads of films we're not supposed to watch...but i got nightmares when i watched the terminator films, but i love them!" She said kicking her feet up.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, if i could form a suspicious expression i would.

"Are we there yet?" she then asked changing her tone instantly.

"No we still have 180 miles to go." I confirmed.

"Whaaaat?!" she exclaimed collapsing on the seat.

"It's only two hours and twenty four minutes **if **we continue our current speed." I said reassuringly.

"Then i warn you, i'm going to be so bored." She said threateningly, a worthy megatron threat as it filled me with the same feeling.

* * *

A threat i took lightly as i was forced into stopping three times, and i will confirm again that i was **forced **words cannot describe the mental battle i had with her.

The first stop was some nutrition of some kind for Ellen her choice was mostly made up of sugar which caused her movement to speed up as well as her social skills, but after half an hour she collapsed into recharge, i contacted ratchet several times in relation to her limb spasms.

The second was she stopped for some means of entertainment which she got me to join in too, though she scolded me for not knowing batman's alter ego.

The third time was because she needed to 'go' apparently one human word can mean different things, though she didn't tell the definition of that saying and instead kicked my steering wheel for asking such things...

We were getting close to our destination, no decepticon signals are present at this time, perhaps there's still time for us...bumblebee! The allspark! They passed us on the other side of the road going back the way we came.

I slammed my brakes hard as Ellen clinged to the steering wheel, i swerved around to a 180 degree angle positioning myself on the opposite lane, i revved my engines as smoke came off my tires following a number of vehicles, that were occupied by humans along with Sam and Mikaela, assisting us i think, I'd have to ask bumblebee for a De-briefing.

* * *

**A/N i'll be working on the fight with bonecrusher next o_O that'll be interesting, also i'm thinking about making a fic mostly made up of fluff, got the idea from a reviewer in my one shot 'dad' fic, though i have a few ideas i'd like to hear suggestions :) it'll feature Ellen naturally along with two other oc's and there respected autobots.**


	6. Bonecrusher

**Bonecrusher**

"Bumblebee, have you sustained serious damage?" i asked concerned over the communication patch link.

"...no prime i'm fully functional...almost." he said referring to his damaged vocal processor, but he answered hesitantly. "Are you...okay prime?" He then asked.

"Yes i am functional?" i said unsure of his tone.

"You seem different..." he answered.

"In what definition?" i asked.

"Just your tone, your mood it's...lighter." he said.

Straying from the situation at hand i changed the subject, "you have the allspark but what is happening? Why are there humans involved?" i asked.

"A plan prime, the decepticons are hot on our trail along with megatron. The humans are willing to help us hide the cube in one of their cities until they call in air support." He explained.

"Have they not evacuated the city?" i asked.

"Communications are down on their end, they are attempting to contact now, but the city will still be heavily populated." He said.

Then a battle is for certain and no doubt all decepticons will gather in the same place as the allspark, all those humans will be cornered in their own city...

"Optimus..."

But what of megatron? How was he able to free himself from his frozen state, there is a constant zero temperature in the arctic, he would be unable to signal for assistance.

"How has megatron emerged?" i asked.

"Optimus?"

"The humans had kept him frozen for years until the decepticons shut down the power ensuring his release." Bumblebee explained.

"Optimussssssss"

Yes, yes i read you. "Yes Ellen?" i said over her as the conversation between me and bumblebee had been cut short it seems.

"Were you sleeping or something? I called you three times what's going on?" she asked.

I was silent for a while before answering; megatron could be on us at anytime so there is no room for error, now to tell Ellen of this without alarming her too much. "Ellen, whatever follows from now on, i want you to follow any instructions i tell you, understand?" i said.

"e-er s-sure." She said a bit nervously.

"Forgive my sudden warning...it's just protocol to ask of your cooperation." This was somewhat true, but in the end i didn't want to scare her.

* * *

We were now on the motorway headed for 'mission city' the day was progressing and it showed the roads were heavily populated, i was on my guard for any deceptions on wheels but i was especially alert for the skies, that would be a more devastating attack though i can withstand it...Ellen couldn't and no doubt would they pass the opportunity to fire upon me first instead of taking the risk of firing upon bumblebee.

"Optimus watch your rear mirrors." Ironhide warned slight bitterness in his voice.

already they have caught up with us, two decepticons, one who ironically taken up the form of a police car and the other of a armoured vehicle and were coming up fast on our position going at a harsh speed, brushing other vehicles away as mere obstacles, the decepticons known as barricade and bonecrusher.

"Autobots keep a tight formation around bumblebee, we must protect the allspark!" I ordered as each of us took up a single lane to block the decepticons.

There signals were closing in as I checked in my mirrors for the destruction that ensured behind us, boncecrusher had already transformed as he was already causing chaos as much as there were human casualties throwing their vehicles away like scrap, i braked harshly his absence care for life was something i couldn't tolerate.

"Optimus what's going on?" Ellen asked slightly standing herself in her seat trying to look around outside.

"I'm going to transform, you may feel an increase in force and you may have to brace for impact but you have nothing to fear." I said.

"why what's whoa!" i didn't give her time to prepare i transformed and because of the speed i was still going my transformation was awkward, i turned at an angle as i pressed a hand against the road to slow down as i firmly gripped my other hand, Ellen fit in the whole of my hand perfectly, though i heard her muffled cries of panic.

I stood myself up as i jumped over across the road; i just barely missed a car. i couldn't stop, the speed glided me across the road but instead of fighting against it i spun myself around as bonecrusher took a dive for me, i manuvered the hand i had Ellen in around his back as we propelled backwards bonecrusher went down over the side first but not without pulling down on me as well, i hung onto the freeway with my spare hand but the weight of bonecrusher pulling on me caused me to lose my grip as i went down with him, bonecrusher was never agile and it was proven when we both hit the lower levelled motorway crossing, i landed on my feet as he fell on his front with much impact, i had time to use this opportunity as i placed Ellen on the side, "stay here." I said to her as her face hung and her hair was ruffled.

Bonecrusher quickly recovered as he tackled me to the ground, he struck me in the face as i came in contact of a skidding vehicle with a female and child inside, i needed to end this quick and the opportunity arose as bonecrusher threw his weight at me this would leave him at a disadvantage as this would slow him down, before he could recover his balance i punched bonecrusher in the face with much force that an optic popped out, i hope Ellen hadn't witnessed that.

Then i threw the lumbering con over the edge to the bottom of the carriage way, away from the road, as i dived over the edge myself after him. I performed a flip as i landed at the bottom, i put my back up against the pillar as bonecrusher snapped an extra extended limb at me that acted as a prong of some kind which i avoided as i remained behind the pillar. i extended my sword, then as i peered around the other side of the pillar he came to attack me as he yelled words of aggression at me, he threw an arm at me as i ducked to my right it instead came around my shoulder as i grabbed it and punched his shoulder instead, he staggered back as i grabbed him into a head lock and drove my sword into his neck, with a final hit to the head i dropped his body, his head rolled around on the ground, taking in my surroundings and satisfied that was the end of it i retracted my sword back as i looked up.

Ellen poked her head over the edge; her face was pale, witnessing the whole scene.

I retracted my battle mask back as i gave her a sympathy look, she looked unsure and she ducked her head down a little, "are you alright Ellen?" i asked.

She nodded shyly.

"Remain there I'll come to you." I said as i looked up to the lowest motorway crossing, i heaved myself up it as i was greeted with another cluster of panicked humans, skidding tyres and blaring horns. i brought out my hand for her and although a little shook up she didn't hesitate to crawl into my palm, i jumped back down from the motorway as i shielded Ellen's vision from the still corpse of bonecrusher.

With her vision of bonecrusher blocked she still looked in that general direction and the look of thought was on her face, "Ellen, do you understand why i had to...do what i did?" I said.

She nodded slightly, then shook her head then finally shrugged her shoulders.

"If the situation wasn't contained bonecrusher might have harmed more humans, regrettable as it is, better it be him then you." I explained.

"Hmmm, still that was scary. "She said looking down at my palm.

"Did i frighten you?" i asked solemnly.

"Just a bit...but not you yourself...just made me a bit nervous of what you're able to do." She said.

In response to this comment i brought her to my face, "i would never **ever** hurt you, do you understand? i use force only when **absolutely** necessary."

She smiled at me, "I know that, you can be both gentle and forceful." She said glancing her way over to bonecrusher. "He really could have hurt those people huh?" she said as i nodded. "I know it was better this way but i still can't help but feel kinda sad."

"It is." I said, staring at the corpse myself, "come on, we need to catch up with the others" i said as i put her on the ground.

"Any good with directions?" Ellen asked as her walking was a bit unsteadied, though i'm not surprised, but what i am surprised at is how she mourns for my kind too, how she is generally upset when we die, and a decepticon no doubt.

"No need i can lock onto their signal." I said as i transformed, Ellen climbed into my seats it was spark warming to watch her conquer a big challenge like height, as i pulled out onto the road human eyes from above were looking over the side.

"You attracted a bit of attention Optimus." Ellen said looking out the window keeping her eyes on bonecrusher before he was out of sight altogether; i wish you hadn't seen that side of me, and i'm also feeling the regret of showing her my other side to the phrase of confirmation that we were in a status of friendship what was i thinking? It happens like this every time i forget about the reality of the situation, and have acted selfishly in leading her onto friendship, i shame myself for i am to **die **and Ellen isn't aware of this, 'I'll never hurt you' what a terrible lie...

I applaud the humans efforts but this encounter proves the decepticons especially megatron are hell bent on getting to that cube and **he** will find it.

* * *

**A/N next up we're heading into mission city please R + R you guys are my adrenaline X3**


	7. Ellen On The Roof

**A/N usually I'm not one for changing the way things are, but it made for more opportunity :) but forgive me anyway if you don't like my changing of things *not worthy!* TT_TT  
**

* * *

**Ellen on the Roof**

As we got closer, there were fleeing humans escaping the city, abandoned cars though not enough that i couldn't maneuver around, and upon entry the roads themselves were paved with more fleeing humans so i traveled down the alleyways.

getting deeper into the city i felt something a feeling of malice deep within my spark, i know megatron is here and as i locked onto his signal he was just past this next alleyway so as i came down that alleyway, i opened my cab doors and with small force i ejected Ellen out as she rolled out onto the floor and stopped up against the wall, she looked at me bewildered, but i continued to drive forward.

"Optimus?" she said slight hurt to her tone.

"Stay out of sight." I told her.

"You'll come back though right?" she asked.

"Please, stay, do this for me." I said sympathetically after that i sped down to the end of the alleyway and upon exiting i swerved to an angle, facing in the direction of my greatest foe, megatron.

He was upon a high building, as he instantly spun himself my way as i transformed, throwing my posture into a fighting stance then my battle mask slipped into place, "megatron." I spoke with anger dangerously rising in my voice.

"Prime!" he called back bitterly as he jumped into mid-air and transformed himself into his flight built alt mode of cybertronian origin.

"Optimus!" Ellen called to me, but i had to ignore her pleas, and with that as megatron came launching at me i threw myself at him, i grabbed his wings with both hands, i held on tight as he drove himself through a building that occupied humans, ripping through the building was quick as we both toppled to the floor in a brawled position, though megatron had the advantage in restraining me as he pulled me into his vision.

"Humans don't deserve to live." He said.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" I argued as i tried to push his face from mine.

"Then you will die with them!" he announced as he took hold of me and threw me across the street. "join them in extinction!" he added as he formed his weapon from his arms as it charged, i recovered quickly as i ran at him ejecting my own weapon i shot at him before he could fire, hitting his shoulder he spun around at an angle as he shot back at me swiftly, i propelled back as i spun in the air my bottom half got lodged into a building as the sound of human screams were echoed above me, i then slided down hitting the floor again greeted by fear driven humans as they fled from my form.

* * *

When i recovered i retracted my battle mask as megatron was gone, he had thrown me off his mind as he went after the cube again, i ran in pursuit of Megatrons signal, humans were either taking shelter or fleeing so they were out the way of my path. Megatrons flight definitely provided an edge he would've located the allspark with little difficulty and doom befall the one holding it, bumblebee, ratchet, jazz, ironhide, and though skilled warriors they are, they are no match for megatron.

megatron got further ahead of me the more i pursued during which i encountered odd occurrences of what was high signs of the allspark life force as it had turned human machinery into mutant life, i came in contact of a small robot no bigger than my foot as he fired a metal tinned cylinder at my leg, although it was life it was corrupted life it had no sense of right or wrong it was a mere machine and so i hovered my foot over it as it had no expression on its face, no emotion. i brought my foot down upon it, no sound, no pain just a green sugary substance oozing under my foot and the rest of humans machinery could become that if the allspark is not destroyed.

Following the signs of allspark energy i came across what i could comprehend as an abandoned building and there were definite signs that megatron had entered, the sheer destruction to the building as well as an outlined clawed hand is all the evidence i need, i looked inside as the signs of megatron ascending were also clear and leaving no way for me to follow that trail I'll have to find another way up, but why ascend to such a height?

i went back outside scanning the building for a way up, i went around the side of the building, it had a shorter and more climbable attachment to the building, that much so that i could pull myself onto its roofing my guard heightened as two helicopters came overhead i mistook them for decepticons but nonetheless i watched their actions, one had perched itself on the top of the roof and hovered there as a human came out and extended his arms as if to receive something as i looked on i saw the allspark come over the roof as the pair of...small arms that were holding it, no...It can't be.

It was a flash of her face but it was definitely her, i told her to stay! Why has she put herself in such peril? How did she get a hold of it?

Before the soldier could take hold of the cube my optics flashed with horror, my thoughts were on the allspark and because of this i hadn't noticed starscream perched on top of a building not far from the current one, and he had fired a missile upon them, get back!

I kept my eyes on the scene even as debris fell on my face, the helicopter spun around as its tails scraped off some of the building where Ellen once stood, i had stood to my full height as my concern was on Ellen only, i decided to run to the side of the building to get up there, i heard her cries but they weren't pain filled but fear "hang on Ellen!" i yelled still focused on getting up there even as the shot down helicopter came down i know Ellen would prefer it if i tended to them first but i couldn't i was so concerned for her right now and i hope she can forgive me for that.

I looked around the side of the building as i heard huge booming sounds, there was such a gap between the building and the building next to it. I looked up as Ellen had edged herself to the corner of the building, she was alone up there with megatron and that thought alone made me want to throw myself up there but a raise of Megatrons chained arm with a spiked ball attachment made me act otherwise.

the gap was wide enough for me to stand myself between the two, so with my back facing the floor, i stretched both arms against the building and i pushed my legs against the other, i lifted one hand from the building as the whole corner of the building collapsed as Ellen came falling down with the fear of death in her screams as i held out my hand she fell into it as i brought her close, her heavy shocked breathing meant she was not expecting me.

"I've got you girl." I told her as she tried to comprehend her position, she held the allspark close to her even when she was falling she had a firm hold of the cube. I saw megatron looking over the edge of the building and i needed to descend, **now**.

"Hang on to the cube." I tell her as i cup my hand around her protectively; i then slip my battle mask into place as i spun my body around to face the building. i jumped diagonally down the buildings, then i buried my hand into the wall as i scaled down the wall, but megatron dived upon me taking a grab at my head, i fell backwards and flipped around at an angle, if he were to land on me directly he could've killed Ellen, we both hit the floor pretty hard as i tried to come around from the impact.

My optics widened in panic as i removed my hand away from over Ellen, she clinged to me as she did the cube, her face had some bruising and some bleeding cuts, but she was alive.

She whimpered slightly, "Ellen." I said to snap her from her fear trembles. She looked up to me, she is very brave to face megatron and not mentally collapse though what brought on such sudden adrenaline? "You risked your life to protect the cube?" i said admirably.

Her sudden fear turned to anger surprisingly, "I'd seen ratchet and ironhide, and ratchet told me you were going to destroy the allspark by putting it in your spark?!" she yelled.

My face grew solemn for she had found out the truth. "This is why i couldn't know you; i had accepted that fate when reaching this planet." I said back.

She started to weep softly as she shut her eyes tight and clutched the allspark, "i-i w-wont l-let you!" she weeped.

"Ellen please if i can't defeat megatron, I'll need you to perform the act yourself." I said as she went wide eyed, the mere thought of asking Ellen to do such a thing felt like death itself, slag it all why must i burden others!

"No! I won't do it!" she yelled in protest.

"Ellen...please." i pleaded.

Megatron then heaved himself up, times up. "Ellen get behind me." I told her she looked behind to the sight of megatron as she gasped slightly then she slid off of me as she took cover; i too then rolled onto my front as i got myself up, "it's just you and **me **megatron."

"No, it's just **me **prime!" megatron confidently declared.

"At the end of this day one shall stand, one shall fall." I said, as i charged at him, though Megatrons brute strength overpowered me as he threw me against a building,

"You still fight for the weak that is why you lose!" he said as i fell on my front megatron grabbed me by the head and torso and threw across the street, his constant blows were proving overwhelming but he hasn't beat me down yet as i forced myself up and spun round, he charged at me as i swung an arm at his jaw, though swiftly he performed a number of blows to my face as he beat to the floor again, Ellen was peering over the side of a deep hole me and megatron had created on impact, though her face was drenched with blood and tears she continued to watch the battle before her.

Getting myself up again i threw a blow to Megatrons face then again to the other side, then i uppercut him in the jaw as he stumbled backwards though not enough to ground him, he shot me in the shoulder which had propelled me to the floor and he leapt on my torso his weight pinned me down, he then kicked me across the floor as i rolled onto my side, i attempted to get up again however megatron didn't give me the chance he kicked me again as i was thrown across the street once more, i fell on my back as i lay there limp, i looked up to expect to be greeted with the first sight of megatron though instead it was Ellen she had got up from her hiding position and though still clutching the allspark she had a hand on my head nursing it as megatron came our way, "Ellen get out of the way!" i pleaded as megatron prepared for both our destruction's his menacing smile sickened me.

But he hadn't even raised an arm as many missiles were fired upon him, the human air support had arrived and not even megatron could withstand the consistently of the attacks, Ellen lay her head on mine as she flinched at the sound of explosions still nursing my head as though she was trying to repair me...

After that onslaught Megatron was wounded heavily but his obsession for the cube kept him going as he charged at Ellen but his leg was weak and hanging so i summoned all my strength to punch him there i was weary but i won't allow him to touch her! he toppled over both of us losing a limb, Ellen was now dangerously close to megatron as i tried dragging myself up...but i couldn't...i had sustained too much damage and not even my need to protect her could get me of my aft!

Megatron who was now forced onto his arms dragged himself with his clawed hands towards Ellen as she shuffled backwards across the floor, "I'll kill you! ...mine...allspark!" he rambled.

"Ellen put the cube in my chest now!" i told her slamming a fist to the floor in last resort.

Though she hesitated and did not even look my way, her sight was on megatron, "Ellen..." i said again.

Then unexpectedly she heaved herself up as she directed herself at megatron, "no Ellen!" i yelled as she held up the cube to Megatrons spark instead, a burning humming sound came from the cube as a shot of orange ran deep into Megatrons spark the cube itself disintegrating with each passing second, He staggered backwards as he looked at his clawed finger, the realization that the energon that tipped his fingers belonged to him.

He then staggered forward toward Ellen again as his speech crashed and for a final time he staggered back again as his body shook uncontrollably and inevitably fell back down on his back, just missing Ellen.

She breathed heavily and put a hand to her heart as she was mere inches from Megatrons head. i stood myself up, and made my way over to Megatrons dying body, "you left me no choice brother." I said solemnly as his flashing red optics finally went dark, yes what he is now i despise but because i know what he used to be is a tragedy in itself and though i knew one of us were to die in the end...i still feel regret.

But that regret washed away as Ellen looked up to me, i knelt down to face her, "Ellen, i owe you my life; we are in your debt." I said to her as i stood myself up again, she smiled at me relieved as i did so too, she risked her own life to save my own and the situation was a no win scenario on my part but she found a way around it. Ironhide, ratchet, jazz and bumblebee all gathered around though bumblebee was on the back of another vehicle as he had lost his legs, but even though they have endured such pain, i am relived and grateful there still functional.

The human soldiers had gathered too as well as Sam and Mikaela, Sam came to her side as well as Mikaela and Ellen embraced his legs, "Sam your okay!" She announced.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine but why did you take the cube from me?! Are you insane?!" he replied scowling her with a frantic tone which i know now for sure that is his normal tone.

Then she eyed up the group of soldiers that stood on the side, she smiled widely as she made her way over blanking Sams question altogether.

I looked over the humans that had aided us today, i smiled mentally "we've lost many comrades but have gained new ones, thank you, **all **of you; you honor us with your bravery." I said they were all truly admirable and it needed to be addressed.

"Permission to speak sir." Bumblebee then said suddenly, not over the comm link but through his own vocal processor.

"Permission granted old friend" i said pleased for him.

"I wish to stay with the boy." He requested, though not an odd request after all i may ask Ellen if i can visit her from time to time.

"If that is his choice." I said.

"yes." Sam said without hesitation, i could feel that bond they had between them since the incident at the bridge it was strong, and thinking about what they have made me smile, but i didn't show it.

I then turned my back to the group as i made my way to Megatrons still body, i checked over his spark as i reached a couple of fingers in, i pulled out a small fragment of what was left of the allspark, i looked it over sadly for out world was lost, i gripped the fragment in the palm of my hand as i came to terms with this truth...but it was finally over and i live and never have i felt more relieved that i can see her...i turned around to face the group of soldiers again as well as Sam and Mikaela who were embracing each other. Ratchet was discussing with bumblebee the location of his lost legs, and ironhide and jazz were bragging about their strategies. But i couldn't see Ellen...again. i may need to ask ratchet to install a tracker on her.

I eyed up the small group of soldiers that were huddled in a group, i decided to take a step forward to attract their attention and it alerted them of my presence, as one of them took a step forward. Though i had no way of addressing him as there was brief silence between us.

"That humans name is captain Lennox." Ironhide confirmed for me seeing my hesitation, so i see even ironhide has found a human he can tolerate.

I nodded to him as the man did so too, "captain Lennox, the young female, she was with your unit was she not?" i said.

"You mean Ellen?" he said as i nodded, he then scratched his head as he turned to one of his comrades, he then turned back to me, "a-about that..." he said, his slight stutter had me listening intently.

* * *

**A/N one more chapter to go! going for the burn now! :P again apologize for changing stuff i shouldn't be playing movie-god lol ;)**


	8. Like It Was Meant To Be

**A/N so now we come to end of this story i hope you liked it and even though its finished i hope you'll continue to review, even if it were about 5 years down the road lol  
**

* * *

**Like it was meant to be**

The streets were empty, the dust was starting to settle, sections of the city was paved with debris of damaged buildings, scarred roads from an obvious fight with decepticons as i passed the still body of 'brawl' the damage to his form was a mixture of cybertronian and human weaponry.

i was running down the streets optics darting, again. Down the alleyways, the buildings, under vehicles anywhere she could've gone.

She must feel very lonely and only knew to run, like myself when i came here...

I felt a panic rise as i was coming up to the end of the city, but i pushed it back she couldn't have gotten far, the physical stress on her body, the mental stress she'd gone through and is currently undergoing she would be exhausted.

And i was correct in that theory, though she had placed herself at an unusual spot, she clung tightly to a lamppost as though it were a person, she was on her knees, shaking uncontrollably and sobbing loudly but she was trying to force it back this time, not your usual kind of tears, this was tears of anger.

I approached her slowly as her nails gripped firmly into the base; i didn't say anything merely let her know of my presence.

Her cries turned bitter, "i-it's not fair! H-he should've known better...i-i want my dad not a memory i know what he was i don't want people telling me he was a good man like it's supposed to make everything better, i can't hug a memory!" she wailed.

"He only did what he felt was right...he saved a comrade, a friend." I said, i didn't want her to feel such bitterness towards her father, it could turn either way in these kinds of situations she could end up cursing him for life.

"If he felt it was 'right; then why did he leave me alone?! Is that 'right'?! Did he feel he had nothing to lose?!..." after that sudden outburst of angst she fell to instant regret, she could never hate him. "I-i...i don't mean that..." she then collapsed her head into the lamppost as she cried harder, "i-i d-don't want to sound selfish, i-i just can't help it...i w-want my dad i-i want my mom why am i getting punished? I'm not a bad person so why?"

"Fate is a mysterious thing." I said.

She then whipped her head around to face me, anger and spite stained her expression, the mixture of the tears and the blood from her cuts showed this more. "Hang fate! You can make your own destiny...and dad had chose to die willingly...like **you**." She spat with daggered eyes as i lowered my head, "i-i'm sorry...i just can't help but feel so angry and so upset at the same time." She said as she shut her eyes tight and her lip quivered.

"But what you say is true, but your father's actions were more noble then my own." I said.

"And stopping a war isn't?" she said sounding more admirable of my actions then her fathers.

I scoffed in disgust aiming it at myself. "Yes and leave the human race as well as my friends to fend off megatron and the remaining decepticons." I said, as Ellen fell silent, but i put that aside as this was about her, "You know i was listening to you before." I said.

"What do you mean you were listening to me?" she asked.

"'it is better to know someone then to never have known them', which is true and i guess i forgot that, yes the pain is something indescribable but the happiness you experienced with him outweighed that...and don't you forget that either." I said solemnly.

She looked at me briefly before turning back to the lamppost, "it's true." she said as she went into another fit of uncontrollable tears and stuttering, "s-still i-I've n-never felt so l-lonely in my e-entire life." She practically screamed as she coughed a few times choking on her own words, she lowered her head as she was now in a bowed position, captain Lennox had told me how her father had been killed by scorponok, impaled through the chest...she doesn't know this, she only knows that he died taking a projectile for another comrade, for Captain Lennox...but if i ever encounter that decepticon...

Ellen had told me how she has no mother for she had died in the line of duty as well so now she is an orphan...an orphan of two wars. Saving a comrade, that decision always has consequences, it could mean reliving news for one family and shatter another, like wills family and...Ellen...she's what's left of her immediate family.

"He most likely knew you would be taken care of." I then said.

"But I don't want to be taken in because they feel they have to, i want to be taken in because they want to." She said sounding as if no one will want her.

How can she feel unwanted? She has a very engaging personality...but i have never told her that, I've hinted it but never told her in words. But if i did i would describe her as this, of all the beings that have come out of this universe as well as all those i have made contact with, she is the peak of life and why life is worth living. _"she is inquisitive, though maybe too much so." _I thought as i felt myself chuckle mentally_ "mischievous, which has kept me on high alert, her energy is hard to keep up with but that makes her all the more enjoyable to be around and she is very humorous a favored trait if I'm honest and her bravery taking the allspark and..."_

"Ellen, why did you take the allspark from Sam?" i then asked out of curiosity.

"i-i d-don't know i guess i wanted to try and find a way to merge it with Megatrons spark instead of yours...somehow...i didn't exactly think it through" She said wiping a hand over her face.

"You did so in the end." I said quietly, though i feared megatron would kill her before she could do so, thankfully that didn't happen.

"Y-yeah, and I'm glad **you're **alive." She said slightly glancing at me.

There was that twinge in my spark again, and i know what it is now though i was in denial i shrugged it off as a mere malfunction, but it wasn't...I've always knew secretly...i truly care for her and I've never felt more happier in realizing that, perhaps our intertwined lives was truly fate? Scorponok and her father...like it was meant to be, but i would never tell her that for it is a tragedy not an occasion for such theories...i know what to do.

"Ellen?" i then said.

"w-what?" she said though she didn't look at me.

"I know that i have tried to not interact with you and have even told you this, but it was something i had to repress for i couldn't help but have such feelings arise but i merely dismissed them as something else, but i always knew what it was if not in here, then here." I said motioning to my head then to my spark. "I think at this point in time we both need each other." I said.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"you won't be lonely..." i am confident with this decision, i want her part of my life not to the side, i want us to learn about each other, i want to see her unfold into a fine young woman. "I'll take care of you." I said...but does she want this?

Ellen wiped her eyes as she looked at me unsure of what i said. "You'd...what? You'd...huh?" she stuttered but I'd thought I'd confirm again for her.

"I want to take care of you, and it's because i want to...i want... you." I said though slightly hesitant as i wasn't sure what her answer would be.

She stood herself up as the tears flowed like rivers, "y-you w-want...m-me?" she said showing a small sad smile.

Though i was surprised at her action i let myself smile gently. "Of course, why wouldn't i?" i said.

"I'm annoying." She huffed.

I shook my head lightly though i don't blame her i have not been exactly friendly. "well how about i confirm that for you by saying you're not annoying" then i leant in closer to her, "in fact you might say i..." i started as i then begun to whisper something into her ear.

I retracted back as she looked stunned at me, her face still wet and another load on its way as a wide smile but a sad one appeared on her face. I knelt down to her, i cupped two hands around her as i brought her up and held her close to my chest, she didn't hesitate to cling to me as she buried her head, she cried harder this time as i cradled her, "you are allowed to feel what you're feeling, don't fight against it, like i did." I said, as i swayed lightly from side to side.

"I-i miss h-him." she said her breathing was at the point of uncontrollable.

"I know, but in a way if you keep remembering the times you had with him and what he taught you, he's never truly gone." She buried her head again as she started sobbing because she had lost her family but also sobbing because she had gained a new one.

I leant my head into the embrace, "I'll take care of you, my little one." I whispered, before turning around and heading back into the city, from here it will be a long while until all wounds are healed.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

So heading back Optimus continued to cradle a child, his child. It will be a long time for him and Ellen to both adjust to that but both are willing to each others affections. But he thinks it will be a hard case to ask to adopt Ellen, but it will eventually work out in his favor when they read her father's will,

"with the sudden passing of my wife i thought it best to update my will so I'll start by saying if anything were to happen to me, i trust the care of my daughter to her godfather William Lennox my friend and a fine soldier, however i want Ellen to be able to have a choice so with Williams approval she may choose whoever she sees fit, be it Will or **someone not of this world** on a final note I'll say this, Ellen, forgive me as a father i have failed in protecting you from the harshness of this world, but this world can be lovely all the same so enjoy life, with your friends, your family and whoever will relieve me and your mother of our parental duties, we love you Ellen, your life will consist of good and bad but know we will be watching, never think your alone."

* * *

The evening was falling to dusk over the grassy outlook, the light breeze ran through the single tree that stood there as four vehicles were resting on the grass, amongst them two humans Sam and Mikaela who were lay on the hood of bumblebee showing their affection for one another.

Further to the left of the outlook stood Optimus Prime, as well as Ellen who lay slumbering in the grass, all of whom were told to remain here until the government can arrange suitable accommodation for them.

Optimus walked closer to the edge of the outlook as he looked upon his autobots, Sam, Mikaela and Ellen, as he begun to transmit a message, "with the allspark gone we cannot return life to our planet and fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call...home. We live among its people now hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret...waiting, protecting. I have witnessed there capacity for courage and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and i send this message to any surviving autobots taking refuge among the stars, we are here, we are waiting."

With that he looked to his side and watched Ellen sleep, he smiled gently as he knelt down and stroked a finger across her cheek, he brought his finger up and pressed his lip against it, then brought it back down on Ellen's cheek once more, "i understand now." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N i listened to a lot of sad music to get the feeling for this chapter :p so I'd like to thank the following tracks**

**Dinosaur- they're all gone  
**

**Finding Nemo - Main Title  
**

**TLBT - Whispering Winds  
**

**a number of Naruto Shippuden tracks  
**

**yeah very inspiring ;p  
**

**anyway i'm not sure whether to do revenge of the fallen mainly because, and dont get me wrong i like it, its just all over the place and when you try and put a story into the mix it gets even more confusing trust me i attempted it and i'm still trying to mentally recover, but i might do dark of the moon, but that'll be a while yet.  
**

**but in the meantime like i mentioned before i'd like to hear suggestions for situations i can include in my new story, mainly on the lines of 'three autobots and there charges' ;P humor and fluff is to be expected.  
**


End file.
